The present invention relates generally to a transport system for moving a plurality of containers through a plurality of work stations and, more particularly, to a transport system having at least two conveyor assemblies, each conveyor assembly being adaptable to sequentially convey at least one group of containers therealong in a row from one work station to another work station, each conveyor assembly being driven independent of the other, and both conveyor assemblies conveying the respective groups of containers on a same conveying path adjacent to each other as they move through the plurality of work stations.
Mega quantities of tablets are filled and distributed by pharmaceutical and nutraceutical manufacturers. Packaging systems for tablet containers are not new and typically include a container loading station, a tablet filling station, a cotton insertion station, a capping station and a conveyor assembly which transports the tablet containers to each station. Often times, some or all of these process steps are completed separately or in groups and the containers are moved from one processing location to another in order to complete the entire packaging process. Automatic or semi-automatic packaging systems are often employed by the pharmaceutical manufacturers to save labor and to expedite the packaging process. In the known automatic or semi-automatic packaging systems for tablet containers, the conveyor assembly typically moves at the same speed throughout the entire packaging process. This means that the timing sequence for moving containers from one work station to another is controlled by the longest time cycle associated with one of the work stations in the system regardless of the shorter time cycles associated with other work stations. This is inefficient and time consuming because some work stations have different timing requirements and cycles of movement as compared to other work stations.
For example, at some work stations such as the bottle loading station and the cotton insertion station, the containers are incrementally moved one container at a time to complete those particular operations whereas at other work stations such as at the tablet filling station and the capping station, the containers can remain stationery while all containers are being operated on at the same time. Operations at the respective stations therefore have different cycles of movement. Also, some packaging systems which perform the filling and capping function and which attempt to accommodate for the different cycles of operation include conveyor systems having complicated configurations. Operational features attractive to pharmaceutical companies are fast packaging process times and simple configuration of the packaging lines.
Various types of packaging systems have been disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,446 which issued to Perazzo et al discloses a belt wheel capping system which includes a conveyor having opposed parallel gripper belts for ushering containers single-file to a capping station for screw-capping operations, the spacing of the gripper belts being adjustable to accommodate containers of various sizes. A conveyor having a horizontal belt is flanked by opposed parallel guide rails. The containers sit on top of the belt and the belt ushers them single-file in a continuous supply to the capping station for engagement and screw-capping by a capping head. The conveyor guide rails are adjustable to accommodate containers of various sizes.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0000570 filed by Lechner et al discloses a beverage bottling plant packaging mechanism which includes a package separating device which includes a pair of guide tracks and a pair of conveyor chains. Separator fingers are positionable on projections associated with the respective guide tracks for pushing and guiding products positioned therebetween. The spacing between the fingers is selectively adjustable, both in the vertical and horizontal direction. The conveyor chains are advantageously each driven by their own motors respectively so that one conveyor chain can be moved relative to the other conveyor chain.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2008/0060322 filed by Schateikis et al discloses a distribution device which uses a plurality of delivery clock pulses to separate and move a plurality of objects between a first receiving device and a second receiving device. A transfer device is able to move objects from a supplying device to a first receiving device and to a second receiving device as the objects move along a conveyor system. The objects are delivered to the supplying device per clock pulses in defined groups and the objects are thus available for delivery to the receiving devices. Each group of objects can be programmed pursuant to a plurality of clock pulses to segregate and divide objects associated with each group to two different receiving devices.
The above described art, however, fails to provide an automated and compact system, operating at a mass production level of manufacture, which is capable of providing a fast packaging process with the capability of utilizing all the stations seamlessly, and at different cycles of movement at different work stations.
In an effort to overcome a variety of shortcomings in conventional packaging systems, such as the use of a large scale packaging system, complicated conveyor lines, and a slow rate of movement through the entire packaging process, the present invention provides two sets of independent belt systems wherein each belt system sequentially moves groups of containers from one station to another station on the same conveying path such that each station is used or occupied alternately by both belt systems, which system substantially expedites the packaging process, reduces the space occupied by the system, simplifies the conveyor line, is cost effective, and improves the overall efficiency of the packaging operation.
It is therefore desirable to develop a compact transport system capable of changing the speed of transportation of the containers at different work stations for different processing times and different cycles of movement associated with the different work stations.
Specific advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and description of several illustrative embodiments of the present invention.